Living in a Moment
by Dasdeke
Summary: NaruSaku Anti SasuSaku Rated M for implied Sometimes moments are a escape. Sometimes you need to live in them to be happy.


Living in a moment

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto (and if I did we'd have a lot more Naruto Sakura moments dammit)**

_**Living in a moment**_

So here she lies again. Green eyes staring at a familiar yet accusing ceiling. The man beside her grumbles in his sleep, and shifts to the side. His arm dangled over her possessively, claiming something he readily has, but yet his grasp keeps slipping from holding her completely. Perhaps it's folly that he couldn't hold on, perhaps it's her own that she kept pulling away.

She should end it, she should make things right. She has a duty, a husband, and a vow to stay loyal to him. Lying in this bed with another man breaks everything sacred she once held dear as a young girl. No good can come of this, she leads him on, she cheats on her husband, and she finds her a twist mess of emotion.

So why does she keep doing it? Why doesn't she finally make the decision to be happy? Naruto could provide that, he could be that stability in her life. He could be the one that brought back that now faded smile. He could give her the family she always wanted, yet still take her as she was. He would never delegate her to a trophy wife or housewife status. They'd share and share alike.

Perhaps that is why she still returns to his apartment, their shelter. Returning to this den of sin where her needs are met fully. Physically, mentally, and emotionally, his boundless energy is not confined to the standards of a normal person.

She wants to be selfish, she wants to have her cake and eat it to. Yet she stays with Sasuke out of duty, out of respect, to save face. What a scandal it would be if the Uchiha's wife left him for another man. The scandal would push Sasuke past the edge, his sanity would snap like a twig. Naruto's reputation would bear the stain. Someone that had fought so hard to get where he was today and someone whose rule had given prosperity to Konoha. No it won't be just Naruto; it would be the Hokage whom would face the scorn. All because of a red hot moment and a lapse of judge, all would fall down.

Shoving those thoughts aside, as she shoved her partner to his back straddling him. Burry blue eyes looked back to her, focusing upon her form. The silence deafening, yet still spoke volumes. He knew her body well enough to know what she needed. Those hands explored her once more, bring a blush to her cheeks, and soft moans from her lips.

This how it had to be, it could be no other way. They both had their lives now, and there was little to move on from that. For these brief moments they reminded each other there was more in life then the emptiness in their lives. For this moment they explored that bond that appeared friendly to the public. A bond that in private was taken much further then it should have been for a man of his station, and a woman that was married to his best friend.

For now she would treasure this moment and the many moments before and after like it. She would exist in the moments of groaning pleasure both given and received by her golden haired lover. Those tender touches and looks that she so longed for, and yet thirsted for in the marriage had been accepted far too soon.

The night was growing short, and soon they'd have to return to the lives they had once more. Living in this moment like it was the last night until the chance to live it once more arouse.

**Author's notes: Done off the top of my head, but the idea was always brewing up there. I did this for a few reasons. I wanted to see if I've still got it so reviews will be nice. I might just be tempted to write some more… (And something much happier). Also Kind of inspired from listening to Skillet's "The Last Night" and slightly inspired by a random thought about a former Muse.**

**This ties into "Only Needed" if anyone is wondering. **


End file.
